


Sativa

by beckalina



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckalina/pseuds/beckalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something cajoling about David's tone, and it sort of makes Nick want to punch him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sativa

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains explicit drug use.

Nick watches David carefully, studying the way his fingers fold over the thin paper and sprinkle it with the dried bits of green that look so much like the oregano his mom liberally adds to her spaghetti sauce. He doesn't know why he's here, really. They've hung before, but never just the two of them. David has always been more Joe's friend, always been so close to Selena that it makes Nick nervous. Before, he was a little jealous of the ease of the friendship between his girlfriend and her costar—it made him distrustful and was a big part of the reason things didn't work out the first time around. This time, for Selena's sake, for the sake of their still new and vulnerable relationship, Nick is making an effort.

That's why he's here, Nick reminds himself. He promised Selena that he would really get to know David before judging him, that he would try to be friendlier. Apparently being friendly means watching David in his quest to roll a perfect joint. It's not like Nick hasn't been around drugs before. He's seen a lot of things during his years in the business. He's just never been so close to someone rolling a joint—so close to the pungent aroma that reminds him vaguely of a skunk's spray, the crinkle of the cherry flavored rolling papers.

"So this is what you do?" Nick winces as soon as the words leave his mouth. He's trying his damnedest not to be judgmental, but his tone sounds nothing but.

David glances up from the magazine he's holding in his lap like a table, quirks his eyebrow, "From time to time."

Nick bites the inside of his cheek while David returns to his task, wrapping the paper around itself. He brings it up to his lips, tongue snaking out to lick across the open edge. He holds the almost finished joint between his thumbs and forefingers and twists the ends together, bringing the finished product up to his eyes for inspection. Nick looks away, studies the pictures displayed prominently on the wall across from the ridiculously large television that's playing a muted movie he doesn't recognize.

"You want?" David nudges his elbow against Nick's arm, pinched fingers still holding the joint.

"No thanks," Nick says stiffly, "Listen, maybe I should get going."

"Oh come on, Jonas. Don't be so uptight. Your brother smokes with me all the time." There's something cajoling about David's tone, and it sort of makes Nick want to punch him in the face.

"I don't have to do everything that Joe does," Nick says coolly.

"So I hear," David smirks.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Nick bites out, his eyes burning into David's.

"Ha. Nothing, man. You're just so easy. Chill out, enjoy life," David smirks again, and Nick definitely wants to punch him in the face.

"Fine. You know what? Give it here." Nicks makes a grab for the joint and the cheap plastic lighter that's sitting on the cushion between them. This can't be all that much different than the cigarette he smoked once, just to prove to Joe that he could. Which is basically the same reason he's doing this. Huh, Nick never thought he was one to succumb to peer pressure, but it's really looking like he might be wrong. He can't back out now though, David is watching him with a knowing look in his eyes—just waiting for Nick to chicken out.

Nick clamps the joint between his lips and flicks the lighter, inhales deeply. He wasn't expecting it to be so harsh and the coughing fit takes a hold of him so quickly that he almost drops the joint. David grabs it at the last second, laughing and pounding against Nick's back. It feels like it takes forever for his coughs to subside, but Nick figures it's really only a minute or two. David is exhaling slowly next to him, tendrils of white smoke twisting in the air.

"You done, Jonas?" He asks, that damn smirk still turning up the corner of his mouth.

"No. Give it here." Nick isn't giving up so easily. He doesn't care that he coughed on his first hit. He won't do it again. He pinches the joint in his fingers and inhales a little slower this time, exhaling without incident almost immediately. He glares triumphantly at David as he passes the joint back over.

"Better," David nods, "But you need to, like, hold it in. Like this, watch."

David wraps his lips around the joint and takes a long drag. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the back of the couch, letting the smoke trail lazily out of his parted lips. He rolls his head to the side and grins at Nick, pearly white teeth gleaming.

Nick just nods, takes the joint in his hand and goes for his third hit. He inhales slowly again, counts to ten and pushes the smoke out of his lungs just as slowly. He mirrors David's grin when he hands it back over. He's starting to forget, a little, why he was so apprehensive about hanging out the guy. It might just be the weed talking, but David seems like a pretty cool dude. Nick still isn't entirely convinced that David doesn't want to get into Selena's panties, but he definitely cares less about it right now.

"Wanna try something?" David speaks up, and Nick is startled to find that the other boy closed the gap between them at some point, his thigh a warm press against Nick's. He leans closer as he speaks, and Nick notices for the first time that David's eyes aren't the dull shade of blue that Nick has always assumed they were. They're more of a slate grey, pale around a widely blown pupil.

"Um, aren't I already trying something?" Nick is surprised when it takes a moment to find his voice.

"Something else," David rolls his eyes and Nick tracks the movement.

Nick just shrugs. He feels good right now, loose in a way he never has before. He's starting to understand why David does this, why Joe leaves him rambling voicemails late at night sometimes, jumping from one thought to another at a frenetic pace. Nick wonders what kind of affect smoking weed could have on his songwriting. He makes a mental note to file that idea away for later.

Lost in his own thoughts again, Nick doesn't realize what David is doing until the older boy's lips slot over his, coaxing them open. David blows a lungful of smoke into Nick's mouth and he's too surprised to do anything other than inhale. He doesn't quite do it right, though, and ends up swallowing about half of it. The resulting coughing fit doubles him over and makes his eyes water.

"What the hell was that!" Nick doesn't make it a question, really.

"Shotgunning. You kind of fail at it, dude." David's grin is lazy and he pokes Nick in the side good-naturedly.

"You could've warned a guy, first! I wasn't even prepared," Nick glowers, "Do it again."

David laughs a little to himself and shakes his head, but he takes another hit of the joint and sets it down in the ashtray on the table. He grabs at the back of Nick's head, sinking his fingers into the tight curls. His mouth moves over Nick's again, and Nick doesn't hesitate to part his lips. The smoke flows between them and Nick inhales as deeply and evenly as he can.

David's lips are back on Nick as soon as the younger boy exhales, but there's no smoke this time. Nick protests a little in the back of his throat, a short grunt that just seems to egg David on. He swipes his tongue fully across Nick's lower lip, slipping it into Nick's mouth as his lips part with a sigh. Nick should probably push David away—but David's tongue is massaging against his own, just right, and maybe it's okay for friends to get high and make out. He doesn't know the proper protocol.

They pull apart and stare at each other for a moment. Nick can see his own surprise reflected in David's eyes and okay, maybe it's not normal for friends to get high and make out—but that was actually kind of awesome. Nick leans back in, lightly brushes his lips against David's. It's different than kissing girls. Not bad, exactly, but the hands in his hair are strong and the mouth against his is insistent and he can smell David's spicy aftershave underneath the clinging scent of marijuana smoke. He worries at David's bottom lip with his teeth, licks his way into David's mouth, and kisses him in earnest.

They trade lazy kisses back and forth for awhile, Nick's mind a clouded haze of pure contentment. He pulls away to lean against the armrest, David flopping back next to him. They sit in comfortable silence, and Nick fights the urge to reach over and pull David closer. There's something crackling in the air between them, just slightly—but Nick decides that he doesn't want to test it. He rolls his head to the side and shares a slow grin with David, laughing a little when the older boy's eyes go comically wide and he snaps his fingers.

"Dude. Nachos! Do you want Nachos?" David jumps up from the couch without waiting for Nick's reply and heads into the kitchen. Nick just watches dumbly through the open entryway as David digs through the cabinets, plastic bags rustling. Nick has no idea what, exactly, just happened—but he's pretty sure that he and David are going to be cool from now on. He guesses that he's more or less accomplished what he set out to do. And yeah. Nachos sound like the best idea he's ever heard.


End file.
